Not now or never
by Tenucci
Summary: Jack and Lizzie have a secret, heated meeting in the hot night of the Caribbean. One of them has really deep feelings for the other...for someone who is just cruely taking advantage of the situation. Oneshot.


Author: Tenucci

Author: Tenucci  
Translation: Rosette  
Rating: **NC 17 / M**

Genre: Smut, Romance, Angst

Couple: Sparrabeth

Summary: Jack has unclear, desperate feelings towards Elizabeth and the woman takes advantage of it. Jack loves and hates it…

Point of view: Captain Jack Sparrow

**Not now or never**

I was exhausted after a long day and I slept on my stomach on the bed. Hot weather of August had heated the air and it didn't even turn colder when the night came. I didn't hear the sounds of the sea, because from yesterday the wind had been nonexistent and the waves didn't much ram against my beloved ship, the Black Pearl.

Me cabin was quiet and dark. I had extinguished the lanterns and the candles after I had finished reading maps. The sleep was going to get a hold of me, because I had emptied a bottle of excellent rum as I had done me last jobs.

At that moment, I heard the creak of the door's hinges.

I knew who it was.

I knew that it was her, who had taken the last remains of me mental health and tortured me even in me dreams. It was that darn woman again and I knew that she wanted something from me. Why couldn't I refuse when she asked… no… ordered me to do something? I knew the answer: Because it was her and nobody else. It was Elizabeth.

"Jack?" I heard her lovely British accent in the dark and soft steps approached me bed. Apparently, she was barefoot because she didn't want to wake up anybody on her way to me cabin. "Jack, do you sleep already..?"

I felt that me heart beat a little faster, but I didn't raised me head nor answered to her. I pretended that I slept, because I wanted to find out what she would do. What she had in her mind this time..? I was curious to find out, but then again I hoped that that charming murderess would leave me cabin immediately.

Elizabeth had walked next to me bed and I felt her sit on the edge of it because old, classy canopy bed creaked a bit. Lizzie touched me bare calf and whispered: "I know that you are awake, my Captain…"

I smiled against me pillow. I loved it when she called me Captain. Her Captain. I loved her. With me every cell stained with the rum, every inch of me body. I hadn't even tried to deny that from meself in long time.

But I would never say it to Elizabeth. She was a woman of another man, but still I found her in me bed over and over again.

I would never get anything else but her sexy, girlish thin body. I owned it for a moment in those sinful nights that we spent in me cabin. And first I didn't want anything else, but soon I began to think that I wanted also her heart. Because she had mine and it would have been fair if she gave her heart to me.

But no… not now or never. I hated to know that and lately I hadn't wanted to think about it, but seeing Elizabeth, kissing her, shagging her and licking her wet cunt and listening her ardent moan in the black night of the Caribbean Sea, brought it to me mind over and over again.

And in spite of it all, Lizzie knew that she got hold of me and she took advantage of it.

-o-

Elizabeth climbed to me bed and moved next to me. I didn't wear a shirt, because I always slept without it. She started to follow me tattoos with her finger and I could almost hear her sinful smile in the dark room. She sighed and whispered playfully: "I couldn't sleep… I came to find out if you want to stay awake with me..?"

I opened me eyes and knew that soon I wouldn't feel tired at all. I answered to her with hoarse voice: "I'm right here, Liz..."

"I want to play with you, Jack…" Elizabeth's finger still drew circles in me back.

"That's why ye are here", I answered and turned around on me back. I wanted her to caress me from the front too. I wanted to see her.

Beautiful Lizzie sat on me bed. Her honey blond hair was open and it spread on her shoulders, just the way I liked. She was wearing her red coat, which deep neckline revealed small breasts. The young woman's big, expressive eyes looked at me and me body in the dark. I knew that she thought I was handsome, all women did. I thought meself too, that I was handsome. So, I wasn't shy or nervous when I lied there, right in front of her.

Lizzie didn't start to touch me right away, but she dropped her coat off on her shoulders. And she hadn't anything under it. She threw the coat away and sat fully naked in me bed. Lizzie smiled at me and I didn't know did she remind more of an angel or the devil.

"Do you want to fuck me, Jack?" Elizabeth asked from me and began to play with her another hard nipple. She knew the answer very well, but I knew that this woman loved to say dirty things. She loved rudeness and the drunkards at the harbor taverns would blush if they knew what kind of words came out of that beautiful mouth.

Like always, she waited that I would give up and made me moves. She wanted me, she wanted that I would shag her and hard, but still she wanted to wait that I couldn't resist her anymore. She got her pleasure when she saw me turning weak of desire in front of her divine beauty and sexiness.

And I cursed meself to the deepest circle of hell, because I couldn't say "No" to her.

"Yes I do, Liz.' I said and rose up to lean against me elbows. Trinkets of me dreadlocks clinked quietly and I looked at the woman in front of me as I grinned a little. "But first ye have to undress these trousers."

Elizabeth smiled and grabbed of me trousers with her fingers and began to open the buttons one at a time. I had already forgotten that I shouldn't do this with her anymore. I only knew that soon I would be naked like her and we could play with each other the whole night. It was all what Elizabeth would ever give me and I needed to settle for it.

Soon the woman pulled the trousers off me and threw them onto the floor. I lied on me back right in front of her and me cock couldn't be more ready for her, I needed nothing else but see Lizzie naked and it was ready. I felt the beating of me heart inside of it and I yearned to get Elizabeth's hands, mouth and hot, wet cunt around it.

Soon I noticed that I was breathless, though we haven't actually done anything yet.

"Jack darling... Of course you want that I suck it..?' Elizabeth teased. She took a hold of me thick member and massaged it up and down, so that the foreskin moved with her hand.

"Aye", I answered and sighed deeply. Her hand massaging movement was something incredible. But I wanted something more incredible. "Put it in yer mouth, Liz…"

"Then what I'll get if I do so?" Elizabeth said with that same endearing voice. I hated her games, but at the same time I loved them. At that moment I was ready to do anything for a one blowjob from Elizabeth Turner.

"What do ye want, luv?" I growled and she followed the thick vein in me cock with her finger. It drove me mad because of pleasure and wait.

"I want that tomorrow you will order to turn the ship around and you will sail the Pearl to Singapore. I need to see Will. He needs our help in his mission." Elizabeth kept her voice calm and caressed the cock with the top of her finger.

"Liz, we have already talked about this…" I began and panted. Her hand did magic for me.

"Will you do it for me, Jack?" Liz bent down and licked with her tongue top of me rock hard, but at the same time velvety soft penis.

I sighed deeply and me tanned chest moved same time with me feverish breathing. I didn't want to approve her order. It didn't make sense; I had said it many times already. I didn't want sail to Singapore to Will, because I was sure that Elizabeth's cursed eunuch-husband would get along by himself.

But as the hot, flexible tongue touched me, I just couldn't do anything else but say: "All right, Lizzie…"

-o-

Elizabeth got up when she had sucked me for awhile. She wiped the spit and sperm out of corner of her mouth and looked at me panting, sweaty body with satisfied smile. She loved to be in charge, the ruler of the situation, but at the same time I decided to show her that that stupid, cunning, all-knowing smile would disappear soon away from the facial expression of the pleasure and torturing ecstasy.

I got a hold of her and knocked her down next to me. I turned over her and captured her hands over her head. She stared at me attentively, but she didn't protest.

I pressed me mouth on hers. I loved kissing her. I loved her tongue entwining with me own. She made voices against me mouth and kissed me passionately. She wrapped her legs around me waist and provoked me to push into her. But I wanted that she was the one, who had to wait for a moment.

"I want to lick yer lovely cunt", I glowled against her mouth, because I knew that she wanted to hear something like that from me. "I want to put me tongue inside of ye, so that ye will come against me mouth. That's what ye want, little Lizzie, isn't that right..?"

"Ooh, Jack…" She moaned under me and raised her hips towards me. "Jack, fuck me…"

My cock pressed hard against the inner skin of her thigh and I felt an unbelievable urge to push it inside of her right now, but before I would do that I wanted to play a little. That's why Elizabeth had come here.

"Ye can trust that I'll do it, but first we shall play a game… Ye love games, Lizzie…" I said mysteriously and licked corner of her mouth. I could taste me own flavor on her mouth.

"Jack, I…' She couldn't say anything and she squirmed in me hold. She raised her face and looked at me with eyes which had furious, wild fire. I had set it on and only God knew that I wanted it to burst into ablaze. I kissed her once more passionately and then got off on her.

I took me long, reddish white sash that I kept on me waist in the days and ordered Lizzie to sit up. She looked me curiously and rose up. She smiled when I put the sash on her eyes.

"Lay on yer back." I said and the woman settled to lay with her eyes closed. I adored her body in the dim light and bent to kiss her breasts. I sucked her hard nipples, bit them gently and licked them with me wet tongue, making Elizabeth to sigh and moan dazedly.

I moved lower to her stomach and tickled her bellybutton with me tongue. She arched her back as she felt the tickle of me lips and beard on her skin. She ran her fingers on me tangled hair as she pushed me head lower. She wanted me to cut to the chase.

I did as she wanted and spread Lizzie's lips with me other hand and saw the nectar glistening between them. Me cock pulsed wildly as I saw her reddish, wet cunt right in front of me eyes and as I smelled the salty sweet scent.

I still contained meself and put me head between Lizzie's thighs and licked slowly from the arsehole up to the clitoris. Elizabeth gasped and moaned fiercely. She repeated me name as I sought her pinkish red pearl between her lips and as I tickled it with the top of me tongue. I sucked the inner lips and clitoris to me mouth and managed Lizzie to scream out her passion and pleasure.

I didn't need to continue even a minute when little Elizabeth squirmed and sweated on me bed as the orgasm took a hold of her.

-o-

Elizabeth lied for a moment on her back and then she removed the fabric from her eyes. She got up to stand on her knees and I did the same. For a moment we just stared at each other and then Lizzie came right in front of me and without saying a word, she put the fabric on me eyes. She wanted to continue our little game that I had started and I didn't have anything against it, because at that moment I didn't care that this night wouldn't continue forever. I lived in a moment with that woman and I was ready to do anything that would appear to her lovely head.

"Jack, you want to fuck me hard, do you?" Lizzie whispered to me ear as she tied a loose knot to me sash that now covered me dark eyes. Elizabeth wanted to tease me, make me insane. I doubted that she might even tie me onto me bed and just walk away as she would laugh wickedly, leaving me to wait the ending of the sleepless night without satisfaction.

But this night she wanted to go all the way to the end with me.

"Ye know I do", I answered to her. "Couldn't ye see it?" I grinned somewhere in her direction. She apparently wanted that I would almost crawl around her feet.

"Do you mean this?" Liz asked and once again massaged me manhood up and down with her hand. "You are so hard and just because of me…"

"Liz, don't play that game with me." I tried to sound grumpy, but her touch made me voice sound like the words whispered between the moan. Liz let out satisfied laugh and pressed against me, so that her small breasts with hard nipples pressed against me tattooed chest. I wrapped me hands around her hip, I wanted her like daft, I wanted to keep her near me for a moment so that her scent and flavor would stay in me mind and torture me in the lonely days.

I bent forward and sought her lips and pressed me own against them. She answered to me kiss and took a hold of me head as she pulled lightly me rough hair in me nape. Me cock was pressed against her thighs and she teased me once again as she rubbed her thighs together. I groaned heatedly against her mouth and she laughed at me helpless lust to her.

I tightened me hold of her and took me dirty fingers to squeeze her firm bum. At the same time our kiss deepened and me tongue was even deeper in her mouth. She wished it welcome by letting her own tongue wrestle with it passionately.

Because I was stronger than her, I was easily able to turn her on her back to the bed. Elizabeth was amazed because she wasn't used to that I would do anything that I wanted to her. But she liked it, because she pulled me on her and we continued our kiss.

Our sweaty bodies rubbed against each other and Elizabeth moaned against me mouth as I made pleasure to her by licking, sucking and biting her hot mouth and tongue. She felt so good under me and though I couldn't see her, it wasn't unclear to me how she looked on me messy sheets. Even through the fabric that covered me eyes, I could see her eyes filled with passion, young and redden skin, horny and sinful red lips which let out lovely sounds and hearing those made me a weak man.

She was under me power, I had made her heated and desire me cock inside of her. It felt great and I couldn't prevent meself to groan her name. It was like brand in me flesh, it was tattooed in me mind and I knew that it would never go away. Not even as the time passed.

But soon Elizabeth wanted to rule again and apparently she wasn't going allow me to shag her in that position where we were right now.

She whispered to me ear: "Get off me, Captain…"

"What do ye have in yer head, luv?" I asked with hoarse voice, but I still didn't let her go.

"I want to ride you like a pony", Lizzie's sweet mouth said to me. "I want to be on top of you."

I laughed with low voice against her mouth, but I didn't answer to her. Her voice was like the voice of a little girl, but her request was definitely from a grown-up woman. After a moment, I got off from her and she pushed me roughly on me back.

I didn't see anything, but I felt how Elizabeth climbed on me and took a hold of me penis that pointed towards the ceiling. She let her hand massage it back and forth, like it wouldn't be hard enough. I couldn't prevent a little moan escaping from me mouth and I knew that I couldn't be more harder. Actually I was afraid that I would come too soon, because we have played for quite a long time.

"Elizabeth, be a nice girl and let me inside of ye." I panted when she still continued me wanking. I hated that I begged her to do something, but I knew that I would lose rest of me common sense if she didn't sit soon on me cock and let it press inside of her wet hole.

"Oh Jack", she teased me once again with her charming voice. "Say that you want it!"

"Elizabeth…"

"Say it, you dirty pirate!" Her voice turned to imperative. If I wasn't so heated, I would have wanted to shoo her out of me cabin.

"Elizabeth, I want that..." I paused to breath, because the woman's hand moves quicker on me cock. Was she going to make me come before I even would be inside of her…? Twisted bitch, twisted little Lizzie… But it didn't make me love her any less than before.

"Say it, Jack and I'll give to you." Lizzie said and bent down to press her mouth on me own. I answered to her kiss and took a hold of her hips. Suddenly I kissed her gentler and pulled her hips a little closer.

"I want ye, Lizzie." I whispered with low voice and I felt how her burning hot cunt touched the tip of me cock. The woman on me didn't want to resist anymore nor play her childish games. She allowed me to press her down slowly. I kept me lips on hers and sank slowly inside of her. I groaned because of pleasure and soon I reached the soft end of her vagina.

"Jack... Oh, Jack…" Elizabeth whispered me name. Her voice had turned endearingly suffocated and I didn't want to move yet. I wanted to use a moment to kiss her gently as we still were on me bed. I wanted to imagine that we were together and that she loved me like I loved her. I wanted to tell that to her, but I knew that she would laugh at me and stop our lovemaking. So I forgot that and focused to what we were doing right now.

Soon Elizabeth rose to sit on me and she began to move her hips as she raised and lowered herself rhythmically with the help of her thighs. I felt how her wet cunt took me inside again and again. I felt how our sex organs rubbed against each other as they aroused us both insane. Once again I took a hold of her hips and help her to move with me hands and hip. After a moment we found good common rhythm.

"Jack! Oh God, you are so hard!" She screamed aloud and moved faster. "Oh, I… Jack, oh God!" She couldn't say anything else and she didn't have to. She moaned rhythmically everytime when me manhood met the bottom of her hot and wet cunt. She sank her nails to me chest muscles and scratched me. I didn't care about the pain, it just felt good.

I knew that if we continued like this I couldn't stand longer and I would come uncontrollably inside of her. I took off the fabric from me eyes with me other hand, because I wanted to see her.

And by the Goddess of the sea, she was gorgeous. She was like the goddess herself. Her bouncing breasts moved in the rhythm of our movement and her sweaty blond hair was stuck around her neck. She made love to me with closed eyes and open lips and I knew that me crew could hear her horny moans, all the way to the crew's sleeping place. But the crew had heard that many times before and they had learned to tolerate it. I knew that they would tease me again as soon as the morning would come.

But I didn't think about it now, because I wanted to finish this game which we had started.

I noticed that Elizabeth's thighs were tired because the position was hard to a woman. I raised me hand and caressed Elizabeth's breasts. The woman stopped and sat on me as she panted. She wiped the sweat off her neck and face and I let her sit there for a moment. Me cock was deep inside of her and I felt how it pulsed with the same rhythm as Lizzie's body.

"Turn around, darlin'." I said to her and me voice was hoarse after all panting and heated groans. "That's yer favorite position, isn't it?" I smiled to her deviously, but somewhat gently and she answered to me smile as she got off on me.

She was exhausted and she turned to lie on her stomach. First I rose to sit and then I caressed her springy, thin back. She had allowed to tattoo a small vine to above her bum. I let me finger to move over it and I could feel the ink under the skin. I smiled to the sight in front of me and bent to kiss her back. I kissed her whole back, up from the nape to the down towards her bum. I heard her delighted, satisfied moan and I continued back to up. At the same time I spread her thighs and put two fingers inside of her.

Elizabeth let out a long series of moaning when I moved me fingers inside of her. Her cunt was so wet that I almost felt dizzy. I couldn't wait anymore and so I pulled me fingers out of her and descended over her with me whole length, between her thighs and pressed against her that her thin body was trapped between me and the bed.

"Jack, fuck me." She moaned against the pillows and squeezed the sheets with her thin fingers. "Fuck me all the way to the end…"

I didn't answer but pushed me penis roughly inside of her from behind. That was enough answer to her, because Elizabeth let out yelp. Just like it had hurt her, but I knew that it hadn't. I would never do anything that would hurt her.

She spread her thighs a little more wider and I began to move inside of her. In and out, in and out. Me whole world circled around that movement. I lived for it, I lived for her moans and sweaty body under me.

Once again se repeated me name and sometimes pressed her face onto the pillow as she mumbled something unclear. Sometimes she reached forward and shouted like she would try to get away under me like the pleasure would be too much to bear.

I buried me face against her nape that was covered with wet hair and I let meself to groan in pleasure. She felt so good… Me little Lizzie. At that moment she was just mine, anybody else's. I speed up me rhythm and bit gently Elizabeth's nape when I pushed meself in and out of her. Me abs and hip began to become tired, because lovemaking was hard physical work. Still I didn't care about it, I wanted to fulfill her wish and continue until the end, because that was me only wish too.

Lizzie fumbled with her hand to her side and grabbed of me hand that was decorated with few rings. She guided it to her cunt from the front, because she wanted me to massage her clitoris at the same time as I shagged her. I closed me eyes and I didn't slow me movement. At that very moment me fingers found her hardened, pulsing reddish pearl and I began to massage it gently but still enough powerfully. I fit the movement of me hand with the rhythm of me hips and I almost made Lizzie cry because of pleasure.

She screamed under me and answered with her hips to the movement. That made me just increase the speed and eventually I didn't know anything about where we were and when we were. I couldn't think reasonably, because all what I could do was to move automatically. Lizzie's heated moans circled in me mind and I distantly realized that she was getting her orgasm right now. She screamed me name aloud and rent the sheet with her nails. One of her fingernail had apparently broken, because she had messed some blood to the sheet.

I didn't care about it because I knew that I could come now, because Liz had had her orgasm already. So I let meself to fall from the cliff.

-o-

Me cabin was quiet again. Me breathing was already calming down, as Elizabeth's too. I lied naked next to her, on me back. Me manhood had returned onto its static state and I felt meself extremely tired. Liz lied on her stomach and she had closed her eyes. I didn't know if she slept, but I doubted it.

She never stayed to sleep next to me.

Suddenly she asked: "Jack, do you have water in here?"

I turned to look at her and I only yearned to pull her in me arms. I wanted to fall asleep in her sweet fragrance, hold her close to me, tell her the words that burned me from the inside every day and every night. Me heart was aching when I looked at her beautiful face, which was so calm and sleepy. Why couldn't she stay for the night? Even only for one time… I wanted it more than I had never wanted to shag her.

Then I remembered that she had just asked something. I answered quietly: "There, at the table, is a can filled with water." I turned to look at the ceiling.

She was leaving, like always before.

Elizabeth rose up on the bed and sat still for a moment, because she was still dazed. Then she got up off the bed and I saw that her thighs were sticky of me seed. I followed her with me gaze when she staggered towards the water can and poured water into the wash-basin. She put the wash-basin on the floor and crouched on it as she began to wash me away from her thighs. She didn't look at me and so I turned my eyes back to the ceiling.

I was tired and I wanted to sleep a few hours before I would have to wake up. I had promised to negotiate with first mate and helmsman.

I turned me back to Elizabeth and pulled the sheet on me. I sighed deeply and I heard how Lizzie opened the window of me cabin and threw the content of the wash-basin to the sea that swelled under us. She closed the window and put the wash-basin back to the table.

Then she walked next to the bed and I heard fabric's rustle and I concluded that she was putting her coat on.

"Good night, Jack." She whispered and bent over me. She pressed light kiss on me head, to me dark hair. I closed me eyes and I was aching, like so many times before. I wanted to say something rude to her, tell her to go to hell and never return. But I couldn't say that to the woman who I loved. Though that woman was devil, who lived on the earth.

Elizabeth didn't wait for an answer and I heard that she was walking to the cabin door, opening it and soon she had disappeared to the outside, to the dark night which was soon brightening to the morning. I closed me eyes and searched for better position on the bed, avoiding the wet spot in the middle of it.

Soon the sleep got hold of me and I fell asleep. I saw a dream about her, like I did every night. In me dream she was different, not like the woman who had just left. She was gentle and loving and wanted to spend all nights with me until the morning would come. She was mine. Me own little Lizzie…

-o-

I stood beside the helmsman and tried not to care about his infuriating parrot. That devil always yelled something stupid and I had a headache because of tiredness.

Me first mate was dumbfounded as I announced that I would change the course towards Singapore. I didn't want to explain anything and I glanced down at the deck, where Lizzie stared at me. Satisfied smile appeared into the corner of her mouth and she nodded slightly to me.

The woman gave orders to two members of me crew. She acted like she was the Captain of the Black Pearl…and basically she was. She had the power to command me and I had the power to command me crew.

Elizabeth began to walk towards the hatch, which leaded under the deck. I followed her movements intently as I always did. She turned as the bright light of sun played on her golden hair. Lizzie looked up at me and gave me lovable smile before she disappeared in the darkness of the hold.


End file.
